moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ardent Inquisition
"May the Code guide you along your path... May it be. May it be..." -Sandarukai Lightforger Founded by the Paladin Sandarukai Lightforger, The Ardent Inquisition is an order of peaceful Knights who follow a code of moral ethics and philosophies known as The Ardent Code. While 'Peaceful' may seem to imply that the Inquisition is a group of pacifists, the members are trained heavily in the arts of combat and how to fend against aggressive assaults while not giving into aggression themselves. The Inquisition as an Order exists first and foremost to defend the weak and the helpless from the evils of the world, wheresoever they may appear. The Inquisition bears upon itself an immense bond of brotherhood between its members, despite the often diverse variety of people who count themselves among its ranks, and becomes an intimate Order that can work effectively to root out evil and stem its spread. Currently based out of Kirthaven in the Twilight Highlands, the order is presently observed by a Reagent Council consisting of Cendiwen Benner and Vyseris Darkstrider The Ardent Inquisition The Ardent Code The Ardent Code is the guide for every Knight within the Inquisition to use for reference when dealing with any manner of problem, be it a physical altercation or merely conversing with another. The Code serves to bring purpose and balance into the lives of the Ardent Knights just as it reaches to bring such good unto the world through their duties. To follow and master the Ardent Code is to gain a new control over who you are and use yourself to defend against evil wherever it may strike against the weak and the helpless. It is a way of life that promotes the mastery of three Important Pillars: Self-Discipline Taming ones self, and inner emotions... Responsibility The foundations of one's actions... Service A willingness to serve others... It is through these three pillars that one will find their path in this life. And in finding one's path, they will be able to guide others. And so the cycle continues... The Ardent Code is extensive and wholly applicable to any challenge that an Ardent Knight may undertake, serving as a guide throughout all aspects of life. Adherence to the Code does not in any way diminish the person that each Knight is, rather, it seeks to strengthen them and absolve them of such elements of chaos and misdirection, guiding them along the Ardent Path and giving them the peace that is essential to maintaining good in the world. The Code itself does ask for many individual sacrifices to be made in order to truly master the Ardent Path and become an Ardent Knight. It promotes looking for peaceful solutions to problems, namely the ones within the Alliance itself, before resorting to violence. The Code teaches that a Knight must even consider surrender if the costs of pursuing victory is greater than if they did not. It is a truly universal text that remains at the core of the Ardent Inquisition, and through all times of sorrow and distress, serves to keep ground and prevail beyond the darkness. Master and Apprentice After administering and taking the Ardent Oath, the Ardent Path begins by becoming a humble Apprentice: A learner of the Ardent Code and the ways of the Inquisition. An Apprentice must take upon themselves an Ardent Master who will teach them in the path; This is most often deferred to personal choice of both the Apprentice and Ardent Knights who seek to train such an Apprentice in order to find the best fitting Master to teach that particular member the way. There are many different roles and specializations that an Ardent Knight may eventually strive to become, but at the heart of the Inquisition's Knights are the three paths: * Guardian: The Sword and Shield of the Code. * Sentinel: The Balance of Two Strengths. * Consular: The Wisdom and Voice of the Code. Typically, members of the Ardent Inquisition are taught in a method of 'learning by doing'. This means that instead of practicing your sword swings upon a practice dummy, you will be accompanied by a more experienced Knight on -real- missions. The purpose of this experience is that one can only learn so much locked away in a room with books on theory and in this way you are putting your learning to the test and are forced to think carefully about your choices. The Knight or Master accompanying you will often step back, allowing the Apprentice to take the driver's seat of the mission. However, the Knight or Master may also intervene if the mission's true success is at stake. The path towards becoming an Ardent Knight is a difficult one, and with this in mind it is appropriate to keep in mind that you can expect your Apprentice training to take quite a bit of time. Mastery of the Ardent Code is truly an achievement, and therefore advancement to become an Ardent Knight is not something that is at all taken lightly by the order. Every member of the guild is therefore encouraged to receive a highly personalized arc of role-playing throughout training and further along their character development as they become one with the Order. Once you have mastered your training as an Apprentice, you shall face one final trial before proving yourself to have mastered all three pillars of the Ardent Code and worthy of becoming an Ardent Knight. Such trials may only be passed through knowledge of the Ardent Code and everything that has been learned in missions and practice. They are also highly secretive and never discussed, even amongst members of the Order, therefore it is impossible for an Apprentice to know precisely what to expect, only that they must be prepared. "Code guide you." The world is beset by unseen forces of great and dangerous power, and when others refuse or are unable to answer the call, it is the Ardent Inquisition that responds. To follow the Ardent Path is to live one's life in service towards an ideal of goodwill to all that suffer from darkness, and to defend them against what may come. "In the Absence of the Inquisition, evil will thrive. In the Presence of but one Ardent Knight, evil will be evaporated." OOC A new Medium-Heavy RP guild with a focus on individualized training and character development. This Order was formed under the desire to add a new dynamic to Moon Guards heavily focused military RP guilds. The fact is this, there are too many orders that rely simply on military might and numbers to achieve their goals. The Inquisition is an order of 'Peaceful' knights that follow the teachings of the Ardent Code. Our events are usually very long and in depth. This means that we don't simply say: "Orcs attack you! Fight them off!" after every few steps. The events focus on moral decisions and using your conversational skills along with your ability to fight. We try to avoid the repetitive 'Epic fight to the death' scenarios. Also, expect your training as an Apprentice to take a while. We want -everyone- to get a chance to have personalized RP training and character development. PATIENCE IS A REQUIREMENT! Once you have gone through enough training as an Apprentice, you shall face three trials before your ascension into Knighthood. A knight is some one who has proven themselves to have mastered all three of the Codes Pillars. They will only be able to pass the Trials through their knowledge of it along with everything they have learned in their missions. 'Who to contact?:' Guild Leaders: Cendiwen, Vyseris 'Addons?:' GryphonHeart Items: GHI MyRoleplay: MRP TotalRolePlay: TRP Adapted from the Moon Guard Forums by Lantos, updated contact information given from Daltone Category:Ardent Inquisition Category:Neutral Organizations Category:Neutral Guilds